House Shaddix
House Shaddix is a scattered, extant noble house from Ta-Koro that was formerly one of the most powerful and renowned names on Mata Nui. Its downfall was carefully orchestrated by the Four Peers to ensure the success of their plan, and currently only the survival of Brykon Shaddix, former patriarch of the family, and the brothers Dorian and Malik Shaddix, have been confirmed. All known members of the family thus far have been Toa of Iron, with athletic physiques, notably handsome features and deep eyes of varying deep blue shades. History House Shaddix has a history of being servants of Mata Nui and among His most dedicated followers. Their mansion is in the Charred Forest, a region the family ruled when it was lush and verdant as Lords of The Forest. All males hold the title of "prince" though the head of the house is known as the "prince-patriarch" to set him apart. The Peers understood the faith and power the house epitomized posed a significant threat to their athiestic agenda so they plotted to end the family clandestinely. Since then, it has been scattered and generally forgotten by the people at large, regarded more as a phenomenon in history than anything. There was a cadet branch of the house headed by Brykon's brother. This branch was not noble and carried none of the regality of the main house. Built almost wholly on the brother's merchant trade, it was based in Ko-Koro and was where Dorian and malik were raised. This branch was almost totally eradicated by a vindictive Dorian once he became of age. The Seal and Symbols The family colours are gold, black and purple. Their seal is a tall shield emblazoned with golden chevron on purple fields; a half sun is depicted in the middle, superimposed with a four-pointed compass, and scolls border this field with the house name and motto. This seal can be found above the doors to the mansion and on several decorations inside as well as in a tattoo on Brykon's chest. "Darkest Before Dawn," their motto, as well as the rising or setting sun, is a recurring theme for family members and generally points towards their adverse situations in life. For Brykon in particular it grants hope. On a broader scope, it could be in respect to the plight of Mata Nui as a whole. Brykon carries a compass around his neck and looks at it in moments of doubt, even when assured of his physical direction, almost out of reverence. Its meaning is unknown though might be linked to the faith the family has historically had for Mata Nui. Finally, under the mansion is the cellar and crypt, and at the end of this passageway is a treasure, namely a great set of armor used by prince-patriarchs in the past. This set has been reclaimed by Brykon along with his title. Known Members *Brykon Shaddix, the Brutal Bard; now reclaimed his throne and title. *Miriam, his wife, murdered by Aurelia *Dorian Shaddix, the Prince of the Islets. Ex-deputy of Bad Company and Mark Bearer of Rage, currently serving as CLASSIFIED *Malik Shaddix, the Iron Dragon. Category:Groups Category:The Four Peers Category:Fe-Toa